1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an improved air stabilization system and method. More specifically, this invention contemplates an improved air stabilization system and method for a building ventilation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,665 by Martin illustrates a ventilation system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,537 by Harty, Jr. discloses an air distribution unit including a paddle that serves as an apportioner for air in the system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,395 by Courchesne discloses a damper in a window type air conditioning unit that serves to proportion air. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular improved air stabilization system and method of this invention, which offers to the industry a substitute or replacement for the common and more complex prior art face and bypass damper arrangement.